1. The Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention is a toy. In particular, a toy employing an elastic cord configured to minimize contact and abrasion of the elastic cord with the intended surface and employing means for preventing the elastic cord from knotting or twisting.
2. The Relevant Technology
Several tethered balls and recreational devices exist. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,133 teaches an elastic cord attached to ball using an embedded socket member in one end of the ball. The attachment to the ball employs a pivot mount. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,462 teaches a tethered soccer ball. A net is employed to surround the ball and to which an elastic cord is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,126 teaches a tethered ball. An elastic band is attached at one end to a ball and on the other end to a flattened portion of a glove covering the palm and the back of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,555 teaches a combination glove and slap ball. A rubber band is attached at one end to a ball and to the other end to a disk anchor removably disposed in the glove.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,269,633 and 2,142,068 teach a toy. The toy employs an elastic strand attached at one end to a ball and attached at the other end to a disc or plate. A stirrup secured to the disc or plate is configured to receive the hand of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,191 teaches a tethered ball game. A rubber band is secured at one end to a ball and is secured at the other end to a handle gripped by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,476 teaches a pivotable target and ballstriking means. The ballstriking means comprises a ball which is connected to an elastic strand. The elastic strand is connected to a ringlike hand-clasping member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,353 teaches a soccer ball retriever. The retriever includes an anchor stake, a cord and a ball holder. The cord comprises an elastic member and a braided nylon member. The cord is disposed between the ball holder and the anchor. A hook and swivel connect the cord to the anchor stake.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,474 teaches a self-retrieving attack ball. A spool rotatable about a shaft is disposed with the ball. Two spiral springs act against the spool. A cord is wound about the spool such that when the ball is thrown and the free end of the cord is retained, the cord unwinds from the spool, when the momentum of the ball no longer overcomes the spiral springs, or when the ball strikes an object, the spiral springs recoil the spool winding the cord up inside the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,797 teaches a game ball training apparatus/carrier. The apparatus include a handle, an inelastic cord and an inelastic ball net. The inelastic cord is fastened at one end to the handle and the other end is looped through the net.
What is needed is a simplified construction of a wrist toy with a retrievable ball to develop eye-hand coordination. What is needed is a construction which minimizes the size and weight of the elastic cord member without sacrificing length to permit the ball to be thrown and to rebound with minimal interference from the elastic cord. What is also needed is an apparatus whose structural configuration minimizes the wear of the elastic cord while providing direct attachment of elastic members to the ball. It would also be desired to provide means for preventing the entire length of the elastic from twisting thereby avoiding knotting.
The present invention is directed to a novel retrievable toy. The ball can be thrown against walls or floors or simply to a distance until the length of the elastic cord causes the ball to rebound. The toy is directed to development of eye-hand coordination. That is, the present invention is directed to a toy which is preferably thrown and caught by the same hand.
In order to provide structure to facilitate eye-hand coordination, the materials of construction, the size of the ball and component parts, the interrelation and position of the component parts, and the location of the component parts vis-a-vis the hand are important features of the present invention The present invention is directed to minimizing interference caused by the cord when the ball is thrown and during the rebound travel of the ball. Because the ball of the present invention can and does strike wall and/or floors, it is also important to provide a construction which will minimize degrading wear of the elastic cord. All these objectives are met by the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a wrist toy comprising a wrist band, an elastic cord member and a ball. The elastic cord member is attached directly to the ball employing means for minimizing contact of the elastic cord with the floor or wall. The wrist band comprises a webbed band secured about the limb of the user. The wrist band is provided with means for receiving the elastic member and for avoiding or minimizing the twisting or knotting of the entire length of the elastic cord and ball.
In a preferred embodiment, the means for minimizing contact of the elastic cord with the floor or wall is accomplished by passing the elastic member directly through only a portion of the ball, not necessarily through the center or along a central axis of the ball. A preferred structure of the means to avoid or minimize the twisting or knotting of the entire length of the elastic cord and ball employs a freely rotating swivel releasably connected to the wrist band. A novel feature of the present invention is the position of the freely rotating swivel located on the wrist of the user so as to be at the base of the hand of the user.
An advantage and object of the present invention over the cited prior art is that the rebounding of the ball is directed to the hand of the user while avoiding or minimizing the twisting or knotting of the entire length of the elastic member.
Another object of the present invention includes minimizing the degrading or wear contact of the apparatus with the floor or wall.
Still another object of the present invention is to minimize interference of the flight or rebounding of the ball.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.